


After

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Holding Hands, JediFest, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You're leaving, aren't you?” Wedge asks quietly as they stand side by side looking up at Endor's stars through the leaves.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> A stocking stuffer for jedifest's December Drabble event for prompt “Luke/Wedge – after.”

“You're leaving, aren't you?” Wedge asks quietly as they stand side by side looking up at Endor's stars through the leaves.

“After the initial clean-up is done, yeah,” Luke answers. There's no point in beating around the bush now. “Once the Rebellion becomes the New Republic, it'll have no more use for me. I want to devote myself to learning more about the Jedi. Maybe I can teach others someday, even start my own academy.”

“Can you do that?” Wedge asks. Not that he's ever doubted Luke, but it sounds like such a major undertaking.

The other man shrugs, and his pale hair flashes in the moonlight. “I can try.”

“I'll miss you,” Wedge lets himself say, because there's no one else to hear.

Luke smiles at him, soft and gentle. In a second, their hands are twined together. “I'll miss you, too. But it's not like I'll never see you. And I'm not going anywhere yet.”

Wedge squeezes his hand, warmth easing the knot in his chest. Whatever the future holds for them, they're together now, alive and whole, victory all around them, and he can live with that.


End file.
